Harry Potter and The League of Legends
by Perfect Fallacy
Summary: When days finally became peaceful, Harry finds himself thrust into an adventure of a life time. Without warning, he's sent to Valoran, pulled away by a mysterious artifact. What is going on? Why is Harry now in one of his favourite games? And what does he have to do before he's sent back? And what does it have to do with his own worl? No pairings, Good!Dudley. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1: Peaceful Days

Hi there! This is my first story so please be nice with me. This will start off a bit slow and stuff, but expect a lot of things to start happening later on!

Rated M for the safety of it, because there will be difficult themes in this work later on. I, of course, do not own anything other then mashing my muse bunnies together. 

* * *

Another day, another time, things always moved like a circle. Even those that didn't understand fate, would eventually understand that everything would repeat.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, sat on a window's ledge. This window's ledge stared out at the expanse of Privet Drive. Of course, there was almost no satisfaction in actually doing this, because he wasn't so much sitting on the window's ledge. No, he was just staring out from blinds that covered the bars on the window. The vague shapes of the outside could be seen through the blinds, probably due to the intense light of the sun. The bars, spaced enough to let a human's arms through, or an owl if they squeezed, were gray and forbidding. This, was of course, the norm for the boy. The same with the sound of unlocking chains, and even the removal of a heavy bar, as a walrus like man stood in the doorway.

''Well? Come on Boy!'' the large man yelled at the boy, before walking away. Keeping the sigh in his mouth, the boy scrambled, and moved out of the room. He had a schedule to keep of course. Ten minutes, maximum in the bathroom, and then downstairs to cook breakfast. Quickly, the boy took care of his needs, and then managed to scrub his face and arms with water. He wouldn't have the chance to wash his hair today, but that was okay. The dirty it was, the more it behaved, and the less it irritated his so called family. Arriving down at the kitchen, he took in a small breath.

He didn't dare take any bigger because any sign of discontent was squashed. Physically that is. The boy looked at the diet on the fridge, and then quickly got out all of the items, preparing the sparse breakfast as best as he could. He made sure to take out the unwanted parts and kept those for himself, as that was the only things his relatives would allow him. The sound of thundering steps announced the arrival of his cousin, Dudley. ''Hey Freak!'' he'd say, his face curved into a smile. Harry didn't respond, green eyes just staring at the boy, and then a quiet ''Hello Dudley''. Luckily, neither Uncle Vernon nor Aunt Petunia were in range. Of course, Uncle Vernon was the walrus man. If anything, Dudley resembled a cross between a pig and a pit bull at this point. He was neither fat, nor was he thin, like Aunt Petunia and her horse face.

With this family, it was clear that Harry was the odd man out. Where as the family shared brown and slight blonde tints of hair, he had a pure black. And his eyes, unlike their hazel and browns, were strikingly green, eyes that belonged to his mother as he was constantly reminded. He also wore glasses, and perhaps the only family resemblance was his scrawniness to Petunia's boney structure. When Dudley looked around, and saw neither of his parents, he leaned in to the other boy. ''Hey, want to go to the library again? Pretty sure we can get a few games in.'' he'd say, almost slyly. Harry just slightly nodded, as he noted that Aunt Petunia was walking in. Eclipsing himself, he finished his scraps and then did his chores.

Luckily, this summer, neither Aunt Petunia nor Uncle Vernon wanted to see him. So they made him clean the yard if it was needed, and snipe a few bushes. Mostly, he just had to water the lawn, and then ''Get out until dinner time.'' they'd say. And he was quite happy doing that, rather then being cooped up inside of the house the whole day. Sure, it was probably not a good idea, considering that Voldemort and his Death Eaters were around. Voldemort being, that is, the greatest problem that Magical Britain had to deal with, an evil sociopath Dark Lord. And the Death Eaters were his servants of course, doing everything he ordered with near fanatic zeal in some.

Oh yes, one should mention that Harry Potter is a wizard. Hence the small, smooth stone in his pocket hat actually gives him a glamour to hide himself from the world. His Aunt and Uncle are unaware of it, but Dudley sure is, considering what happened at the beginning of the summer. Simply put, Harry got addicted to this muggle game, named League of Legends, after approaching his cousin with a different look, to see if said cousin was actually truly a bully at heart. He hadn't seen his old friends, and well when Dudley showed him the game, he was addicted. It was a MOBA game, and he still didn't know what the meant. All he knew is that he enjoyed playing the variety of roles that the game had to offer. And Dudley liked hanging out with him, which made his life more bearable.

And that's why they had been acting like cohorts of a deadly plan. The two boys often played together, taking a variety of lanes and champions. And then sometime during the summer, Dudley 'pretended' to break his desktop, and had it moved to Harry's room, and got a new one. Which meant the two boys could play even at home, and well, Harry would always have large amounts of warnings from the door opening. Not like his Aunt and Uncle bothered him. They let him out twice a day, once in the morning to do breakfast, his chores and get out, and once at 10pm to do his night business. In order to keep him from needing anything at night, they had a mini-frige filled with jugs of water. And that's about all he had in there, although he'd sneak the food his friends would send him in there. Not like they checked it, they didn't care.

In any case, compared to the previous years, life was pretty good. Well, at least as good as it can get with the Dursleys. Although he still had nightmare, playing the game or surfing the internet was enough for him. Dudley knew he didn't sleep a lot, but he didn't mention it, just complained to his mom about not sleeping well and slipping Harry Melatonin at times. It was still strange to see how his cousin could be nice, but he decided it wasn't a bad thing at all. In fact, he was glad that Dudley had a change of heart, or just in other words, matured up. He never asked what the boy had seen to make him change his mind like that, but whatever it was, he just acted the spoiled child, for the sake of his mother and father. They both knew if Dudley stopped his attitude of most of his life, his parents would become worried and overbearing for one, and second would try to revert him back to the way that they were familiar with.

So instead of dealing with that, Harry suggested they just pretend at home. And it was working. Well besides all of that, Harry was heading to the library like he always was, when Dudley caught up. ''Hey, Harold!'' he'd call out, using a 'cover name'. It was close enough to Harry that he didn't feel uncomfortable, but far enough that nobody would associate the blonde, blue eyed male as Harry Potter. With a grin, both boys were off to go play at the library.

Just another day, another time.

But then again, trouble had always found him like a boomerang.


	2. Chapter 2: Tumble in the Dark

Welcome to chapter two readers! Still doing the intro exposition of course, but sorry about the cliff hanger of sorts.

Thank you for all of the favs and follows and to** 1eragon33** for their review!

Like always rated M because I tend to foray into mature things, and I don't own anything but the stringing of the story together... and my muse bunnies.

* * *

The blonde haired, blue eyed boy hurried towards the pig bull of a boy when his name was called. ''Still not used to that.'' he muttered. The other boy just snorted and shook his head, before pulling the other boy with him. The two walked towards the library, and Harry knew that the computers weren't taken yet. After all, his polite and good nature made it easy for the librarian to trust him and reserve a few of the devices for him and his friend.

''Well, we need to get there, I have to show you something I found!'' said Dudley, a grin lighting up his face. It was truly a blessing to get along with his cousin for one, and second they could do it so covertly. It was like they were secret agents, and that idea was almost giggle worthy. But Harry found himself looking forward to what the other would present. Their friendship wasn't that long: a month and a half at most. So sometimes, Harry would find himself weary, wondering when this dream would be shattered like everything else.

Like the peace that had been over the world, after Voldemort's death at his hands. Unfortunately, his resurrection was at Harry's hands as well. Or his blood rather, and the boy could feel the shivers down his spine, remembering the horrifying scenes. But what stuck to him, what clung to him like a stomach ache, was Cedric. Cedric Diggory was a classmate, and he had been hit by the Avada Kedavra curse, a curse whom's green light took away the lives of people. It was that curse that killed his parents, and rebounded off him to finish Voldemort. But it wasn't just this event that made Harry suspicious of his luck.

Perhaps it was the gauntlet of trials he had held at Hogwarts over the years. The riddles and challenges to get to the Philosopher Stone before a Quirrell possessed Voldemort. The basilisk of an ancient chamber, unlocked by a controlled Ginny Weasley, the great snake only petrifying. The break out of Sirius Black, an untried criminal, the intent to grab the betrayer of his parents misread as a need to kill his godson. And then finally, the Triwizard tournament, an ancient tournament that Harry was dragged into, the end the Graveyard of Voldemort's resurrection. Needless to say, the boy had some of the strangest years at the magical school. The feeling of being safe, of being secure, was foreign to the Boy-Who-Lived.

So it was no wonder he expected this to break as well. They arrived at the library, and instead of their computers, Dudley brought him to the back, where nobody went. ''Hey, look at this!'' he said, grabbing the other's attention back to this world. In Dudley's hand, there was a talisman, imbedded with strange symbols. They looked familiar somehow. He couldn't quite place them, but Dudley grinned wider at him.

''Where did you find this?'' he asked.  
''You wouldn't believe it. It was stuck on the ground, near Mum's rosebushes. I might not by magical, but bloody hell, even I can tell this is not normal. Want it?''  
Harry looked at his cousin, and made a split decision rather quickly. He took the offered Talisman into his palm.  
''Sure. It looks familiar, any ideas Dudders?''  
''Yeah, it kind of reminds me of Zilean.''  
''Shurima? Yeah, I could see, kind of looks like the runes on the circle of his clock.''  
''Yeah, makes me think of time and going back. I wonder if it is magical? Maybe one of the Riot people is a witch or something and took the inspiration from there?''

Harry shrugged, as his mind was slowly distancing himself from the conversation. Staring at the talisman, he turned it in his hand, before placing it in his pocket. ''Let's go play.'' he said.

The boys spend their day playing on the computers, although Dudley had to leave a bit for lunch. When he came back, he snuck his cousin some of the sandwiches, telling him what happened. Apparently, his aunt and uncle were being visited by a business man of Vernon's company, Grunnings, so Harry was supposed to stay scarce. Not that the teen minded, it let him play more League, and keep away the thoughts that haunt his sleep. Of course, due to the curious artifact they found, Harry had been on a streak of playing Zilean all day. It gave him time to study the runes on the model's back, and compare them to the runes on the talisman he held. Although something bothered Harry, Dudley was quite content to assume Shurima.

But that wasn't quite right. By the end of the day, Harry realized why. Zilean wasn't from Shurima, but Urtistan. And that place manipulated time. Glad with his answer, he was packing up to leave, when Dudley was running to him again. ''Harry! Look!'' he said.

The disguised male looked, and his breath was stolen away. That was a pink crystal, similar to what one would find on the Crystal Scar. That thought made him blink, but the raw sense of magic, of power, reached out to him. In his right hand, he held the talisman, and reached out with his left to the crystal. ''Where did you find this Dudley?'' asked Harry. He was awed by this crystal, as he held it, feeling it's rough texture. The Boy-Who-Lived felt his body shiver, as if something was reaching deep inside of him, drawing nearer to the crystal. He remembered this feeling, it was like when he locked wands with Voldemort, or when his magic did things without him asking. It felt so familiar.

''It was in our rosebush again! I swear it's like someone is sending these things.'' said the pig bull. He was shaking his head, but his gaze looked at his cousin. Despite the change, the expression that was in his eyes was something of wonder, and of something powerful. Dudley didn't hate magic, he was just a bit scared due to the pig tail, but this felt strangely nice. ''Can I keep them?'' the other asked, looking up at him.

''Sure Cuz. Not like I could do anything with it right?'' he said. Laughing loudly, his hand smacked the other on the shoulder, before waving. ''I'm going home. See you soon?'' he said. Unaware that it was to be the final answer for a while, Harry smiled and nodded.  
''Yeah, seen you soon.''

Once Dudley had left, Harry found his spot. It was in a desolate park, since nobody came here, away from the eyes of everyone. Turning over the crystal in one hand, and the talisman in the other, he noted how the bottom of the crystal could fit in the indent of the talisman. Debating if he should do it, the boy slowly let his disguise melt away. Just in case something would happen, he'd have to make sure he had everything he treasured. The infinite bag Hermoine had gifted him, stocked with all of his possessions, minus Hedwig. Said owl flew in the air, and landed on his shoulder, letting out a gentle hoot. With a soft pet and scratch, the owl settled on his shoulder. This was common to happen when outside of the house, since Vernon would not stand the owl inside.

Harry had a feeling that if he did this, he couldn't go back. So in a moment of paranoia, he checked once more, but then smiled. He was good. The boy pressed the circular bottom into the indent, and then heard a small clicking noise. The crystal under his fingers began to glow, brightly. Almost blindingly, and then suddenly, the light was too bright, swallowing the world. Feeling Hedwig's claws dig deep into his shoulder, the boy winced. But then he tumbled, as if he was falling, and falling. It was like everything was changing.

Closing his eyes, he let the darkness of unconsciousness take him, as he felt his magic pulse around him. It would keep him safe, he would trust in it, and rest.


	3. Chapter 3: Glittering Awakening

_So incoming rant, feel free to scroll away from this little thing._  
_\- Basically I'm still upset at Riot. I can understand why taking away the Institute, the summoners and the Fields of Justice was appealing from a story point of view, but I feel like they just were not only lazy about it, but some of their reasons were honestly so childish that it made me want to chuck things at them. I don't agree - obviously - with the fact that the League made the champion's lore hard to make. In fact, a lot of the stuff they do now, is more cliche'd then anything. What made league unique was the marriage between game and story and they've got and bollocksed that up. So it literally killed both most of my story at the time, and well, my muse to write or even play league of legends. I've gotten back into it recently, and whilst I appreciate the fact they are expanding lore and making it more involved, I can't help but be bitter that they removed such a core component of what made league lore fun. So this fanfic will mix old and new lore._

_If any of you have questions about this, feel free to ask! Thank you to **firelordeg** for the review 3_

_As always, I don't any of this other then my own writing. Characters and locations belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Riot Games and so on. Please support the official material!_

* * *

When Harry's consciousness came back, he didn't want to open his eyes.

Yet, a pulse of magic trembled. Something powerful washed over him, and he couldn't help but open his eyes. And what he saw at first, confused him. Grass, but sand all together. Slowly shifting, the boy's head pounded with pain. He groaned, but pushed it back. He'd suffered worse in his life. So with a final pushed, he was going to get to his feet. But the sudden sensation of something landing on his shoulder, and the claws digging into him persuaded him otherwise. He would recognize Hedwig from anywhere. She just felt unique to him. And when she dug her claws in, he knew it was a warning.

So he moved to a crouch, even as the weight left him, likely investigating to make sure he was safe. He couldn't even begin to say where he was, but the sense of magic here was strong. Almost suffocating. The mix of heat and foliage was making him feel strange, as if he was near a marsh. But he shook his head, and easily slid out his wand. Just in case. He knew it had been a really dumb idea to try out the talisman and the crystal. But the boy couldn't have resisted such a mystery, particularly not when he knew about magic itself. And maybe the fact that it was real... well it never came to him.

Hedwig's hoot let him slowly drift out of the bush, cautiously crouching as he moved. Green eyes were shifting this way and that. Everything sounded quiet, except for the sound of the wildlife. But something was making his senses go haywire. Harry realized that he might be slightly more sensitive to magic then some, but even this was totally different then what he expected. Bitting his lip, he started to see that the stone he was against curved outwards, and that there was a lighter road ahead. Gently, he stayed at the edge, before having enough courage to step out. And what he saw before him was a surprise to say the least.

Before him rose a structure of stone and crystal. The magic rolling off these objects was almost physical, as he felt it ripple across his skin. And behind that? A large windmill spun. And Harry felt the goosebumps on his arms, and the shivers down his spine. It was a majestic sight, and in that moment, he felt as if his entire world had shifted. Changed, and tweaked. His eyes fell to the structure with the crystals, and that's when he recognized it. A sharp gasp, and he realized that he had found himself somewhere, someplace he did know, but from a different view. The boy gripped his wand tighter, as he slowly walked towards the point. Honestly, he didn't know how to go about this.

Would the League notice him near one of the capture points? Were there guards, or someone that lived around here? The flap of wings broke his thoughts, as Hedwig landed on his shoulder, making him smile. ''Smart girl.'' he whispered softly, unwilling to break the sounds of nature around him. So all he could was wait. And even then, he didn't want to wait that long. He slipped his wand back in his sleeve, feeling too nervous to put it back in his pocket. The hairs on the back of his neck rose, as the ambient magic just seemed to spark and twist. It was like it was reaching out to him, and it did kind of freaked him out. Not like he could ask Hermoine if that was normal, because he very much doubted that wizards got sucked into a video game, or even an alternate dimension like the video game.

Whatever it was, it was almost frightening perhaps. After all, he had never felt like this before, except for once or twice at Hogwarts, and when he used the crystal this morning. He had went on his gut and brought everything he owned of value, having asked Hermoine for several enchantments before he had left the school. It had been a weird feeling, considering he had never done such a thing before. But it had worked for the best, as the boy looked at the soft glowing crystal of the capture point. Temptingly, he wanted to extend a hand, see if he could capture it himself. But he doubted it, and closed his eyes with a sight. That's when he heard it. The clinking sound of armor, and footsteps behind him.

Turning around, Harry waited with baited breath.

What greeted him was both a surprise, but yet not. Once he had realized where he was, he had known that maybe he'd see them, maybe even hear of them. Of course, that implied that he would be taken away from the Dominion map and ushered away as it was dangerous to live around here. Perhaps that was being too optimistic, he thought. So when he got a better look at who the armored person was, he knew he was right. Well, perhaps not - the point he was standing on, suddenly made a noise, and shifted, arcane energies slipping around. Blinking once, if not twice, Harry decided to quickly backstep, as he saw a figure across the way.

And Harry figured, giant armored centaur was not something he'd like to face right now, as he quickly dug for his invisibility cloak, and drapped it around him, sliding away from the point. So when the two clashed - halbert versus sword - he could see it, but wasn't in the way. He hissed in his breath, when from the area just behind him, several other people seemed to slip out, whilst others arrived the same direction as the ghostly centaur. Pushing himself back a bit more, Harry could only watch with wide eyes, a situation he'd seen several times from the other side of the screen.

A point being contested in Dominion.


End file.
